Episode 293 - 9 July 1986
Synopsis In Sydney, Scott Robinson, Charlene Mitchell and Mike Young have been invited to stay with Cassie Campbell. Charlene has refused to do a nude photo shoot with Roger Yates. Cassie tells Scott and Mike that they can stay with her as long as they like and pay her rent when they get a job. They appreciate her generosity. Cassie says she has booked a photo shoot for Charlene with Roger Yates, and Scott knows Cassie poses in the nude. Scott is angry at Cassie for letting Charlene do a nude modelling shoot, as they do not need the money that badly. Scott runs off, as he wants to destroy the film. He rushes to Cassie's flat but Charlene explains that she never posed for any porno pictures, and when Roger said he took pics of nudes, she refused to do it. Mike comes back and Scott says that Cassie is a tart, and that she and Roger pick girls up off the streets and turn them into porno queens. Mike points out that Scott did not mind that Cassie is a nude model, and that Scott did not mind where Cassie got the money from for them to bludge off. At Cassie's flat, when Cassie comes back, an angry Scott tells her not to bring Charlene down to her level again. Cassie calls him self righteous. Charlene sides with Scott, saying she does not need easy money. Cassie is annoyed that Charlene has wasted Roger's time. Scott says him, Charlene and Mike were doing well until she butted in. Cassie says she does not want 2 hypocrites in her flat so she asks them to leave now. They say that they did not want to stay with Cassie anyway. Mike returns and Cassie says she threw Scott and Charlene out as they were rude to her. Scott and Charlene walk the streets of Manly at night. She finds it spooky. They are accosted by a drunk vagrant who wants a few bucks, then they run away from him. Scott says they can sleep on the beach. Des is drunk at his bucks party and falls down. Cast *Tom Ramsay - Gary Files *Madge Bishop - Anne Charleston (as Madge Mitchell) *Des Clarke - Paul Keane *Daphne Clarke - Elaine Smith (as Daphne Lawrence) *Paul Robinson - Stefan Dennis *Scott Robinson - Jason Donovan *Mike Young - Guy Pearce *Charlene Robinson - Kylie Minogue (as Charlene Mitchell) *Clive Gibbons - Geoff Paine *Danny Ramsay - David Clencie *Shane Ramsay - Peter O'Brien *Jim Robinson - Alan Dale *Helen Daniels - Anne Haddy Guest cast ''' *Cassie Campbell - Margaret Umbers '''Writer: Penny Fraser Series Producer: '''Philip East '''Director: Clive Fleury 'Executive Producer: 'Reg Watson Gallery 293-1.png 293-2.png 293-3.png 293-4.png 293-5.png 293-6.png 295-7.png 295-8.png 293-8.png 293-9.png 293-10.png 293-11.png 293-12.png 293-13.png 293-14.png 293-15.png 293-16.png 293-17.png 293-18.png 293-19.png 293-20.png 293-21.png 293-22.png Prev Ep Episode 292 - 8 July 1986 Next Ep Episode 294 - 10 July 1986 Category:1986 episodes.